Turnabout Family
by Sixteen Vanilla Beans
Summary: Three weeks after the Vera Misham case, Apollo and Trucy are finally dating. But then Phoenix drops a bomb on Trucy- Her and Apollo are really half brother and sister. Trucy is faced with a descicison that will change her life forever. Tell Apollo, or don't tell Apollo. Between family and friends Trucy has to chose the right decision, What will she choose?
1. The Truth Comes Out

**Heya so I'm super bored so I'm going to write this xD Rated T to be safe. This takes place about three weeks after the Vera Misham case.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Ace Attorney series. All rights and credits go to CAPCOM!**

Chapter 1- The Truth Comes Out

"Hee! Come on Polly!" Trucy Wright squealed to Apollo. "Are you coming or not?"

"Ah, yeah..." Apollo scratched his scalp, "I-I guess I'll go."

"What do you mean you 'guess'? You promised me you _will _go! This is my first magic show with Uncle Valant at the wonder bar! You have to Apollo! Pleeease?" Trucy whined.

"Fine I'll go."

"Yay!" Trucy jumped up and hugged Apollo. "Thank you so much! I can't wait! This is going to be so much fun! When me and uncle Valant ask for volunteers from the audience would you like to be one?"

"N-no, I'm not feeling too well today."

"Aww, that's okay. But you _have _to see me and Uncle Valant today. So let's go!"

The truth was Apollo was feeling _fine_. He was just nervous because he had wanted to ask Trucy to be his girlfriend for awhile now. But no matter how much he tried to approach her to ask, he got major butterflies and couldn't get the courage to really ask her. _How come defending people in court is so much easier than asking Trucy a simple question? _Apollo thought. He had the entire approach made up in his head. But he was worried that it wouldn't turn out the way he had hoped. In his head, he asked the question and Trucy's cheeks flushed as she gave him a big hug and said yes happily. Then they spent a few minutes kissing and they lived happily ever after. Apollo knew that it was really cheesy and probably a "girl's fantasy," but he didn't care. He just wanted Trucy to be his. And no one else's.

"Polly? Hello? Earth to Apollo!"

"Ah sorry," Apollo said, breaking his train of thought.

"Let's go already! I'm going to be late and Uncle Valant is going to be at me!"

"Heh, alright. Anything for you Trucy. Anything for you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the end of the performance at The Wonder Bar, people came up to Valant and Trucy and congratulated them for giving them a great performance and for having a small Gramarye reunion without Zak, Thalassa, and Magnifi. A kid about Trucy's age came up to her.

"Hey Truce!" The kid said casually.

"Yay! Matt you came! I'm so happy, I thought you had soccer practice..."

"Yeah I did. But I skipped it. I could never miss a Gramarye reunion! I mean you're Zak and Thalassa's real kid, right? I mean I know that Phoenix Wright is you adoptive dad, but Zak and Thalassa are you're real birth parents. Right? Right?" Matt said nervously while avoiding her gaze.

"Yes Matt," Trucy frowned, "You already knew that, so why are you asking?"

"I-I don't know," he flustered "I was just making sure... Anyway! I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah.. okay. See ya tomorrow Matt!"

"See you."

Matt quickly walked away with his face flushed as Apollo stared at him. _Oh no! That kid likes her. I know it! It's so obvious. I need to ask her to be my girlfriend before that kid does. Or it will be all over... _

"Let's go Apollo, I'm getting tired," Trucy yawned

"Ok!"

They quickly walked out the door. Once they were safely outside Apollo looked around to make sure Matt wasn't anywhere near and pulled Trucy over to side of the building.

"What is it Apollo! I'm tired!"

"You're tired? It's only 2:30 in the afternoon!"

"Magic makes you tired. But magic tricks are so worth it."

"Alright," Apollo bit his lip nervously. "I-I need to ask you something." He waited for Trucy to say something, she just peered at him curiously waiting for him to continue. Apollo took a deep breath. "Would you be my girlfriend?" Apollo said quickly.

"W-what?!" Trucy gasped the sleepy-ness immediately lifted for her eyes. "What did you say?"

"N-never mind." _Damn it man! Not a good move! Not good! Why did I do this? What is wrong with me?"_

"Apollo!" Trucy punched him in the arm, "You have to tell me! You already said it so you can't pretend that you didn't say anything!"

"T-that's true... I asked if you would be my girlfriend."

Trucy gasped "Really Apollo, are you joking?"

"Um yes... I really mean it."

_Argh this is not what I hoped for. Now I can never look Trucy in the eye ever again. I should've just let Matt ask her. Screw this!_

"Sure Apollo," Trucy smiled as she grabbed his hand, "I thought you'll never ask!"

Apollo was taken aback. "Woah, you're serious?"

"Of course Polly! Hee! I'll even prove it to you!" She stood on her toes and gave him a peck on his lips.

Apollo beamed. " Since you're tired, I'll see you later ok?"

"Okay. See ya Polly!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trucy walked into the _Wright Anything Talent Agency_ and noticed her father sitting on a couch across another couch with someone wearing pink and ruffles around the neck. Doing what Trucy always does when she sees her dad talking to another woman she hopped on the back of the couch.

"Are you going to be my new mommy?"

Miles Edgeworth spun around in horror to face the young girl. Phoenix just laughed like there was no tomorrow.

Trucy fell off the couch when she saw that he was a man. "I'm so sorry! I thought..."

"Trucy. That was _priceless,_" Phoenix laughed.

"Wright! How can you say such a thing?"

Trucy sat on the couch next to her father. "You found that funny Daddy?"

"Daddy?" Edgeworth said in shock

"Yes she's my adopted daughter of course. Edgeworth, this is Trucy. Trucy, that is Miles Edgeworth."

Trucy perked at the name. "You're the famous prosecutor that daddy went up against a few times. And you were his client once! Daddy told me all about you and that you and Larry inspired him to become a lawyer! Hee! Anyway Daddy I need to tell you something."

"What is it Trucy?"

"I'm dating Polly!"

Edgeworth nearly got choked on his tea. "Wright your daughter is dating another _girl_? Wait, or is it that ridiculous parrot that Yanni Yogi had that you cross-examined?"

"Edgeworth, that 'ridiculous parrot' saved you. If it weren't for that parrot you will be in jail or possibly dead right now. And it's Apollo Justice, a lawyer."

"Is his last name really Justice?"

"Yes!" Trucy shouted. "Daddy is training him to become a good lawyer after Kristoph Gavin went to jail."

"What? Kristoph Gavin went to jail? He was unbeatable!" Edgeworth said, shocked

"Edgeworth, I'll tell what happened the past seven years later," Turning to Trucy Phoenix said, "Trucy, you have to break up with him," Phoenix said sternly.

"Why!? But I love him..."

"Because, um you're a minor and he's not."

"That's a stupid answer! A lot of people are together and they're seven years apart," Trucy pointed out "Daddy, what is the real reason?"

Phoenix sighed. "Because, he's your half brother," Phoenix said softly

Edgeworth raised an eyebrow listening to all this. "How interesting."

Phoenix spun around, "Edgeworth! Can you please not eavesdrop on our family talk, please go somewhere else for a few minutes."

"What?" Trucy shouted. "You knew about this all along and you haven't said anything? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was saving it for your real mother to tell you guys."

"Oh yeah? So who's me and Apollo's real mommy? Thalassa is dead! Mommy is gone forever."

Phoenix shook his head. "No, she's not dead. You and Apollo know her, she just goes by a new name now. And I can't tell you, that she has to tell you herself and I only learned this the day that the Vera Misham case was over."

"I don't believe you," Trucy grumbled and ran up the stairs to her room.

_Daddy _has _to be lying, he just doesn't want me to be with Apollo. That's all, right? But Daddy never lies... What am I going to do?_


	2. Semi living

**So sorry this took me forever to update :/ Anyway, I'm going to do review replies because I do them for another thing I write for and it's going to be weird not doing the replies. Enjoy!**

**Satoshi- Aw thank you so much! :) I was worried no one would like it.**

**Kasumi- Thanks so much! I don't know much about Pokémon, so I would've never knew. :)**

**Skipper311- Thanks so much! Sorry about the grammar, don't know what happened but it was my fault. I'll try to use better grammar this time around! :)**

**Smusher6- Aw thank you! As I said to Skipper311, I'm going to try to do better with the grammar this time. :)**

Chapter 2- Semi-living

Apollo Justice was cleaning his apartment, this would be the first time Trucy would actually be over to his house since he was the one usually at The Wright Anything Talent Agency to visit her. He wanted everything to be neat and perfect since Trucy's living environment was a complete mess and Phoenix was a slob to begin with. Apollo examined his apartment, wondering if there was anything that he missed.

_Stuff off the floor? Check._

_Bed made? Check._

_Faucets all turned off and not dripping? Check._

_Table set? ...Crap!_

Apollo busily hurried around his kitchen trying to find a decent set of plates. When he was examining a certain plate trying to make sure the plate wasn't cracked, there was a knock at the door.

_Oh man! I hope this isn't Trucy! I didn't even find good plates. Ugh...great._

Fortunately for Apollo, it was just pizza delivery. Apollo sighed in relief but then he recognized the delivery boy's face.

"Wocky Kitaki?"

"Grr Mr. Lawyer! You took my Alita baby away. I'll never forgive you man! Here's your pizza, now pay up quick!" Wocky growled in Apollo's face.

"Wocky, you don't understand. Alita only wanted to marry you for money," Apollo shook his head while counting the dollar bills to give to Wocky. "Anyway, what are you doing working at Dominoes? You're family is rich..."

"Remember how my old man wanted some 'clean' money for my surgery? Well now pops is making me work here," Wocky snarled "My surgery is in two weeks so hopefully I'll never have to work at that dump anymore. Lemme tell ya man, I never wanna see another pizza in my life."

"Um that's good I guess," Apollo handed Wocky the money. "Have a good day."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Wocky snapped as he trudged to the car.

Apollo sighed and shut the door. He immediately went back to his mission of finding two plates. Once he found them he set the table and opened the box of pizza. The pizza was Trucy's favorite, Philly-Cheese Steak Pizza with extra mushrooms since she loved them so much. As Apollo was pouring root beer into the two cups there was a knock on the door. He opened the door to reveal Trucy smiling.

"Polly! I'm so so so sorry I'm late! Daddy and I had a fight..."

"You're late? Oops, I didn't notice. Oh well. Anyway, you said something about you and Mr. Wright fighting...?"

"Uh yeah. It was nothing though. It was... a stupid thing."

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Yeah, positive. Wait! I-Is that pizza I smell?" Trucy ran over to the box. "Polly, you shouldn't have. And extra mushrooms to? Yay! You're the best Polly!"

"Heh only the best for you. So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

Apollo and Trucy ate their pizza in silence. Apollo eyed Trucy quizzically while gulping his soda and noticed Trucy acting stiff and strange. Not her usual chipper self.

"Trucy, are you okay?" Apollo asked

"Hm? Yes! Of course, I'm fine"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just a bit tired. You know? It's been a long day."

Apollo frowned, "Hm, okay. I guess that means we won't be doing anything... So I'll be back soon."

Apollo got up and washed the dishes and scurried away to the bathroom, leaving Trucy by herself in stony silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trucy sat in a chair in Apollo's room in pajamas not knowing what to do. _What am I supposed to do? I don't want Apollo to get mad at me or Daddy for never telling him anything. I don't want to end this, but you can't date you own brother!_ In frustration, Trucy paced around the room and leaned against Apollo's dresser and a picture fell at her feet.

"What's this?"

Trucy picked it up to look at it. Something about the photo nagged at her. After a few long moments she let out a scream and dropped the picture.

"N-no, this can't be... "

Picking it up again, Trucy stuffed the picture in her purse and sat back in the chair, crazy thoughts flowing through her mind. Apollo opened the door disrupting her train of thought.

"Trucy? Did you scream or something?"

"U-uh yeah. I just banged my toe against the furniture."

"Oh, okay," Apollo went over to her and eyed her pajamas. "Are those... the pajamas with the feet?"

"Yeah! Look they've got magic hats on them! Aren't they cute?"

Apollo grinned, "Sure, I guess they're cool."

"Hey! You 'guess' they're not cool, they're amaz-"

Suddenly the _Steel Samurai _ringtone starts playing. Trucy goes to get her phone and shoves the picture deeper into her purse.

"Hello? Daddy?"

"Trucy," Phoenix said, his voice still stern. "Did you tell him yet?"

"N-no, I didn't"

"The later you wait to tell him, the more he'll get mad. Okay?"

"But, Daddy!"

"I'm sorry Trucy... Tell him soon," Phoenix then hung up, without saying good bye.

Trucy sighed and shoved the phone back into her purse and saw the picture again. _Maybe Daddy is telling the truth, this picture doesn't deny it, _but _it doesn't prove it either._

"Trucy? Is Mr. Wright mad at you or something?"

"He's just not in the best mood because of that fight. That's all."

"Hmm okay," Apollo said and Trucy noticed that since Apollo had just taken a shower, his hair wasn't in its usual two spikes. His hair was flat down and dripping wet, which Trucy thought made him look older.

"Well I'm beat," Apollo flopped on his bed "Good night Trucy."

"Good night," Trucy stretched out on the floor.

"You sure you don't want to come up here? It's really chilly tonight."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

A half hour later Trucy was shivering on the cold floor and couldn't get herself to fall asleep. She sighed and climbed into the bed and felt Apollo's arms wrap around her.

"I knew you'll come up here eventually," Apollo said and kissed her on the cheek.

Trucy fell asleep in Apollo's arms with Phoenix's voice echoing in her head.

_Tell him soon._


	3. Happenings

**Yay! New update :D Sorry it took so long, but it's so hot here :/ Anyway I'm happy to get back to writing this story :)**

**Review Replies:**

**Smusher6- Thank you so much! Yes I realized that chapter two was shorter than chapter one but I had no idea what else to put in it.**

**Guest- Thanks so much! **

**JasonHRAC- Thank you! **

**Satoshi- I don't know how but some people may not like it. Thanks!**

**Kittycaty0328- Thanks so much! If you think the writing is rushed than I'm sorry about that.**

**Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 3: Happenings

Trucy woke up bright and early with the sun in her eyes making lazy patterns across the room. She looked at the time: 6:47 AM. She sighed and got out of bed with Apollo snoring next to her. Quickly she grabbed her purse and went into the kitchen. Poured herself a glass of orange juice and noticed some bacon in the fridge. _Oh Polly, I'm sorry. I really am. But I can't stay for breakfast. I need to get out of here. And fast..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trucy opened the door to the _Wright Anything Talent Agency _and found Phoenix sitting on the sofa in his normal sandals, black pants, gray sweater, and of course, a blue beanie and drinking his so called grape juice. Phoenix glared at Trucy as she walked in.

"Where were you last night?"

"Uh... I was at Polly's..." Trucy flustered and started to blush. Looking down at her shoes in utter silence. She looked up again and noticed that Phoenix was still glaring at her.

"Daddy, what's wrong?"

"Oh, I don't know," Phoenix said sarcastically. "Let's just say that _you _scared Edgeworth away yesterday. Then you go and sleep over Apollo's house without telling me. Then you don't tell Apollo that you two are half brother and sister. You don't end your relationship, and who knows what else!" Phoenix frowned and took another swig of grape juice and still stared at Trucy.

Trucy shook her head sadly. "You don't understand," Without another word she marched off to the kitchen. Phoenix followed her.

"No, you're the one not understanding. Look, we need to talk. Now."

'No! I'm, um... Sick! We can talk, when I feel better?"

Phoenix frowned, "Trucy, you look fine. Just please, let's talk about this."

Trucy shook her head while opening a packet of soup. " No, Daddy! Soup first! Pleeease?"

Phoenix scowled and threw his bottle of grape juice in the trash. "Fine. But before that, I'm going to tell you something else," He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and tilted his head toward the ceiling. He sighed and shut his eyes. "I'm going to retake my bar exam."

"_What_!?" Trucy shrieked and dropped the packet of soup on the floor. Soup powder and vegetables scattered everywhere. "B-but you can't do that! That's stealing Polly's job!"

"I'm not stealing his job. He'll still have it," He looked down and played with the zipper of his sweater. "These seven years, from when I first lost my attorney's badge when your father was my client... All I tried to do was gather evidence to lock up Kristoph Gavin. Now that he's in jail where he belongs, I want to become the lawyer I used to be. Now after seeing Apollo, I can't help but think about it again. Y'know? Also a... friend contacted me."

"Yeah? Who? Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Well, now that Edgeworth is back he might be able to help me..."

"Oh, so you're just going to use Edgeworth just to get your badge back? What a great way to treat a friend."

Phoenix frowned, and came over to her. "No, it's not just Edgeworth. It's mostly Maya. Trucy, what's gotten into you?"

"N-nothing! I just want some soup..." She sadly looked down at the soup powder on the floor.

Phoenix obviously didn't believe her but sighed and opened a cupboard. "Go upstairs and get some rest. I'll make the soup."

"Really? Thanks Daddy!" she grabbed her purse and was running up the stairs when there was a knock on the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Earlier _

Apollo woke up around 7:30 and smelled the morning air.

"Good morning Herr Forehead. You sleep rather long, ja?" Apollo's eyes instantly flew open and he sat up straight. Staring at Klavier Gavin sitting in a chair. Apollo gulped and looked around the room.

"Where's Trucy!?"

Klavier frowned "I don't know what you're talking about."

"It doesn't matter. How did you get in?"

"The front door was unlocked. You should really be more careful, ja?"

Apollo leapt to his feet in record time and opened the door.

"I'm sorry Klavier but I have to go. Bye!"

"But, I have some important information to give you about the-"

The door slammed shut and Apollo was already running down the street before Klavier could even finish his sentence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phoenix opened the door to _Wright Anything Talent Agency, _so to return to its second and best known name, _Wright and Co. Law_ _Offices. _Phoenix was quite shocked to find Apollo standing at his door without his usual red vest and suit and his hair perfectly flat.

"W-where's Trucy?" Apollo blurted out, his voice shook with panic.

"Upstairs, why?"

Apollo sighed in relief the he quickly became angry.

"Excuse me Mr. Wright, but can I go talk to her for a minute?"

Phoenix grinned, "Sure, of course. Go right ahead."

Apollo thanked Phoenix and ran up the stairs right to Trucy's room and opened the door, without knocking. Trucy was sitting on the floor staring at a photo. Trucy looked up and saw Apollo with the same exact clothes he fell asleep in yesterday. She quickly shoved the photo back into her purse.

"P-Polly! Um, what are you doing here?"

Apollo leaned in and she could see that he was angry. "The same could be said to you, why did you leave without telling me? I had bacon and everything. I thought you were kidnapped!"

Trucy laughed, "Oh Polly, you overreact too much. I'm fine, see? I'm just kinda sick. Daddy is making me soup," She looked down, "You can go home now. I don't want you to catch what I have."

Apollo frowned and stood up, "Well, okay... Trucy, do you mind if I ask what you were looking at when I came in?

"Oh, err that? It was nothing! Really! Just something that I found on the street. That's all!" Trucy said as she managed a sheepish grin.

Apollo felt a familiar sensation on his wrist. His bracelet was tightening.

"Trucy, I know you're not telling me the truth, since last night I know something's up. What is it?"

"Nothing! You're just overacting, again." Trucy stood up and began to push Apollo out of her room. She managed to open the door and nearly fell over when she found Phoenix in front of her room. He grinned.

"Apollo, I think Trucy has something she needs to tell you."

**Yay I finally finished chapter three! I know, I know. I made Phoenix sound like such a bad/mean father. :( And I also have no idea why I added the part about him wanting to retake his bar exam. And I also made Klavier sound like such a stalker watching Apollo sleep. And before you ask, no. I am not a fan of Klavier/Apollo, It's Klema for me all the way! :D Please review?**


	4. Going to Klavier

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been really busy lately with school and it's still really hot here O.o But I'm updating this story now and am going to **_**try **_**updating it again next week! No guarantees though. Again, I'm so sorry :/**

**Review Replies-**

**Smusher6- Yay, thank you! :) And oh, thank you for telling me that I spelt 'standing' into st5anding, Lol I would've never knew if you didn't tell me...**

**ShInKoU-sAn031- Thank you, and thanks for reviewing! **

**Shadowfreak75- Aw, thank you!**

**Thecardboardunicorn- Thank you and I'm glad you liked the Edgeworth scene :)**

**Volku Newrelam- Pffft, lol I never knew that Klavier is German for piano, I can't help but laugh whenever I see his name now, or play the piano. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Phantom reviewer (Chapter 1)- Sure their ages may seem a bit off, but then there will be no story, right? Thank you for reviewing!**

**Phantom reviewer (Chapter 3)- Yes, it **_**could **_**be grape juice. I'm not denying the possibility, but Phoenix looks like a hobo in AJ, and most hoboes that I hear of drink other stuff xD**

**Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 4: Going to Klavier

Phoenix and Apollo stared at Trucy expectantly. Apollo's eyes were switching from grinning Phoenix to nervous Trucy, biting her lip.

"Go on Trucy, tell him," Phoenix said, his grin slowly starting to fade.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Trucy said with a weak voice, looking down at the floor. She suddenly noticed how deep the purple on the rug was, making new colors in front of her eyes. She stared intently at the rug, not wanting to look at her father, or Apollo.

"C'mon Trucy! Just tell me, I already know that something's up! It can't be that bad!" Apollo exploded, just causing more tension for Trucy.

"W-we... We have to... y'know... Break up." Trucy stammered. She decided to try make this as easy as possible. Just tell Apollo that they have to break up, with telling him that they're half brother and sister.

"What!? Why?!" Apollo exclaimed, taken aback like he was just stung by a yellow jacket. His eyes bugging out of his head, staring around the room until his settled and glared at Phoenix. "Is this because of Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix held up his hands in protest, "Hey, don't blame this on me. I know you're a good man at heart, Apollo. This is something that has to be done. After all, you can't date your own relative."

"Huh? Trucy what _is _he talking about? We're not related!"

Trucy looked up and saw Apollo shocked, waiting for an answer and Phoenix was grinning again. Her thoughts were becoming dizzy and she just cracked, bursting into tears.

"W-we're brother and sister!" Trucy said between sobs, "I'm so sorry Apollo! I didn-"

"What?! We're brother and sister?" Apollo said dumbly, his mind still not processing the words.

"Half brother and sister," Phoenix corrected.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Apollo yelled, glaring at Trucy with a glare so intense it made Trucy shiver. "How long did you know?"

"I found out yesterday, after I came home from the magic show..."

"And you didn't tell me? Why didn't anyone fucking tell me? How about you Mr. Wright? How long did YOU know?

"WATCH WHAT YOU SAY AROUND MY DAUGHTER!"

"Answer the question!"

"When you won Vera Misham's case..."

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME OR YOUR OWN DAUGHTER? JUST WHAT THE KIND OF PERSON ARE _YOU _MR. WRIGHT?" Apollo wound up and punched Phoenix just like he did when he found out Phoenix forged the bloody ace card. Trucy shrieked and Apollo ran out of the room and down the stairs, out of the agency.

Phoenix rubbed his cheek, "Well that was fun."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apollo ran though the busy streets, he didn't want to go home. Instead he wanted to talk to somebody- anybody besides Phoenix or Trucy. He knew he really lost his cool there and he shouldn't have punched Phoenix, again. But he was just so _angry _that he didn't even care about what he just done. He ran faster through the sidewalks, dodging random people. The running made him feel good, let off the steam. After a few minutes he was very tired and began to slowly walk in search of someplace to eat. Sorting out his thoughts.

_Why doesn't anyone tell me anything? Especially about something this freaking important? Trucy lied to me, Mr. Wright lied to me. I need to talk to someone, but who? Wait, dammit! I should've at least asked Mr. Wright who my real mother was before I punched him! Whoever she is, I don't know what I'd do when I meet her, would I be happy? Or would I be really mad and yell at her for abandoning me and putting me in that crap excuse for an orphanage? I'd probably be mad... Again who should I talk to? Not Ema, she's always on Mr. Wright's side..._

Quickly, he got his answer. He finally found a place to eat and spotted Klavier's motorcy- No, Klavier's "hog" in the parking lot. Apollo inwardly groaned and stepped inside of _Destiny's Diner. _His eyes scanned the room and quickly found Klavier Gavin sitting at a booth with a bunch or Gavinners fangirls' around him. He slowly walked to the fangirls and heard Klavier and the girls as he passed.

"Mr. Gavin! Would you sign this paper? Pretty please?"

"Sure Fraulein," He quickly scribbled his name on the photo of the Gavinners.

"EEEE! Oh my god! I got the lead singer's AUTOGRAPH! I have all their autographs except for Daryan's!"

"Good luck with that, Fraulein. I don't think the Detention Center will let you talk to Daryan. Ja?"

"Oh my god, he's sooo hot!"

Klavier tried his best to keep smiling at the girls, but they've been around his table for almost an hour! And he hated cold food. He glanced around the group and spotted Apollo a distance away.

"Hey, Herr Forehead! Komm her!"

Everyone's attention turned to Apollo.

"Are you one of Klavier's friends?" One of the fangirls asked.

"Uhh, yeah. I guess."

"OMG! I just met one of Klavier's friends! This is sooo cool! You should toootallyy become the next guitarist for the Gavinners! Maybe the band can start up again!"

"Hahaha, nein Fräulein. Herr Forehead is tone deaf!"

Apollo shot a glare at Klavier. _I am NOT tone deaf!_

Klavier noticed Apollo's face and decided he should get rid of the fangirls. At least now he had an excuse.

"Look, Fräulein's. I need to talk to Herr Forehead about something important..."

The girls' whined, but the crowd quickly dispersed and Apollo slid into the booth across from Klavier.

"Herr Forehead. Why did you leave so quickly this morning? Is Fräulein Trucy alright?"

"Trucy? Trucy's fine! Perfect even!" Apollo snapped.

"Beruhigen, Herr Forehead. Beruhigen," Kalvier said and recieved a blank stare from Apollo.

"It means calm down," said Klavier as he took a bite of his cold eggs and grimanced.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? You sound like Mr. Wright!"

"Look, I don't know what the problem is. But if you're not going to tell me... Then I would like you to leave."

Apollo sighed, "Me and Trucy are half brother and sister."

Klavier was surprised but tried not to show it. "So, you found your long lost sibling, You should be happy. Ja?"

"Happy? I don't know what I should be feeling! All I know is that I'm mad! Trucy and Mr. Wright lied, to me, they used me, and they eve-"

"Woah, slow down. Maybe you should, start from the begining?"

Apollo quickly explained everything to Klavier. Klavier had finished his cold breakfast and coffee and started laughing.

"Wait, You _punched _Herr Wright?" Klavier bursted out laughing and a bunch of fangirls turned to stare, whispering about how "charming" the rock star's laugh was.

"This isn't funny! Why are you laughing!?"

Klavier stood up and slapped the (quite generous) tip onto to the table. "Look, Herr Forehead. I don't know what to tell you. All I should say is that you should be _happy _to have a 'liar' as a sibling instead of a killer. Lying is natural. _Auf Weidrsehen!_"

Klavier had walked out of the diner and left Apollo to stare at the money left on the table,

_Well that was useless._

**I'm so sorry that this is short! I expected it to be longer. The next chapter will be about how Trucy's feeling with all this. Also sorry if Klavier is a little OOC, his personality is a little difficult and I sort of forget how is personality is. O.o I'll need to replay AJ... I'll try to update soon, I promise! Please review? :)**


	5. Matthew Crawford

**Woooo! Another chapter! Also, I'm giving my little OC, Matt from Chapter 1 a... bigger part you could say :D Thanks to Smusher6, James Birdsong, and prosecute for reviewing!**

Chapter 5: Matthew Crawford

Trucy was sitting on the concrete steps to the agency, crying. She had ran off, not saying a word to Phoenix. Her phone was in her lap, debating whether or not to call someone. She decided not to and was staring at the picture that she stole from Apollo's apartment. _Why did I tell Apollo that way? There were so many _other _ways that I could've told him without him getting mad at me! This is all daddy's fault. I would have told him in a week or two... maybe a month..._

"Hey Trucy!" A familiar voice said. It was Matt.

"Oh, uh, hi Matt."

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" He said, noticing her tear stained cheeks.

"No, nothing. I'm fine."

Matt sat down next to her on the concrete steps. "C'mon Truce, you can talk to me. We're friends, right?"

"Yeah, of course we're friends Matt. But-" she stopped and listened to the distant ice cream truck music, smiling, she was grateful for a distraction. "Hey Matt, do you think you can get me an ice cream?"

"Uh, sure. But only if it'll make you feel better."

"It will! Really! I promise!" she said hastily, trying to get the boy away from her, she just really didn't want to talk to anybody right now.

Matt got two ice cream cones from the truck and was walking back to Trucy. Neither of them noticed Phoenix watching from the window.

"Thank you," Trucy said when Matt handed her the chocolate-chocolate chip ice cream.

"You're welcome. Now, you are going to tell me what is making you so sad."

"N-no. I really d-don-"

"No. You're going to tell me. You said that if I bought you some ice cream, that you'd feel better. If you're not feeling better, that why did I waste my money on ice cream for you?" Matt growled. This was not the Matt that Trucy knew.

"You didn't _have _to buy the ice cream! I told you it would make me feel better, but not make me want to talk about it!" tears started rolling down her cheeks again. She just wanted this day to be over.

Matt quickly softened. "I'm sorry Truce, I just lost my cool for a sec. I'll always be here for you, y'know," In the blink of an eye he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her face close to his.

"HEY! Get your hands _OFF _my daughter!" Phoenix yelled and he slammed open the door of the agency. "Please, go home. And-"

"She's not your daughter!" he stood up and pointed at Phoenix accusingly. "She's not yours! She's someone else's and you should have _no control _over her. She's fifteen! She should be able to do whatever she wants!" He took his ice cream and threw it onto Phoenix's sandaled feet.

"Ack! That's cold!"

"Have fun with your _daughter_, while you still can," Matt taunted, and he took off running down the street.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apollo's knuckles rapped at the heavy wooden door before he could change his mind. He didn't want to come to this place ever again, but he left himself no choice if he wanted to find the truth.

"Hello. What are you doing here son?" A plump old lady said when she opened the door a crack.

"Uh, hi. My name's Apollo Justice and I used to... live here."

The lady's mouth formed into a thin straight line while she stared at Apollo. After what seemed like forever, she said: "Come right this way."

Apollo followed the lady and looked down at the floor. He didn't want to look around at the all too familiar place.

"Apollo, was it?" the lady as she snaked her way behind a desk.

"Yes."

"Okay Apollo, what brings you back to Friendly Orphanage?"

Apollo grimaced at the name. Thinking how not friendly the orphanage actually was.

"Actually, I believe you'd have records on who my birth parents were, I presume?" _Why am I talking like this? "I presume?" Who says that? It's because of this place. I always have to act proper here so I don't have to fear getting beaten as much..._

"Ah, yes. We should have those records. Now, were you ever adopted?"

"Yes,"

"Okay, what was your name before you were adopted?"

"Vollaro. Apollo Vollaro."

After a few minutes of silence, the lady sighed and looked up from her files.

"Is there something wrong, ma'm?"

"Actually, your files were burned in a fire a long time ago. I'm sorry, honey."

Apollo sighed and his heart sunk. All he wanted was a picture, maybe even all the information. He felt that going to the orphanage was completely useless. He thanked the lady who he learned her name was Summer, and left the orphanage, not knowing where to go next.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry. But they're just not going over this well! Trucy is crying her eyes out and Apollo cussed at me and punched me and ran away!" Phoenix whispered into the phone, trying to keep his voice low so Trucy won't come down.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Wright, should we have waited?"

"No!" Phoenix yelled, slamming down his pen on the table with a bang. "Don't you see, Thalassa? Waiting made everything worse!" Phoenix said, bringing his voice down to a whisper. "We should've just told them the minute you got your memory back."

"You're the one who said that you will tell them at the 'right moment.'"

"I know, it was stupid of me."

Thalassa sighed. "Look, just bring them over 2 days from now."

"You mean Thursday?"

"Yes. Bring them over around four in the afternoon."

"At your place? I'm not sure that's a good ide-"

"No, no, no. Bring them... Bring them to the... library?"

"The library? That is an _awful _idea. You do know that you're supposed to be quiet in the library, right? I already know that Apollo is not to be quiet."

"Ugh, fine. Just, think of some place and call me back. Goodbye, Phoenix. I'll see you Thursday."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thalassa hit the _"End Call" _button and went outside and sat on the porch of her new apartment. Still not fully unpacked. On the porch, the wrote a list of all the things she remembered from before she lost her memory, while her memory was lost, and after she regained her memory. She only paused when a boy walked past her, kicking a rock and muttering to himself.

"That stupid Phoenix Wright. I hope that the ice cream makes him have frostbite on his foot and he'll have to cut it off..."

Thalassa rolled her eyes at how silly the boy was, thinking ice cream caused frostbite. In no time, she finished her list which had very little on it and went inside her house. The house was dark and a window was open, the curtains blowing ominously from the wind. She didn't remember opening the window and went to shut it when an arm wrapped around her waist, and a hand clamped over her mouth.

"You're just in the way, aren't you, dear Thalassa?"

**Done! Sorry if that was short... Ah Phoenix, always behind doorways xD Anyway, please review and go to my profile and vote for the next ace attorney story you want me to write, if you want!**


	6. Found

**Ugh, I must be the slowest updater ever on fanfiction! :( Y'know, this is going to be my New Year's resolution! I've never had a new year's resolution before... so I'm going to make this one stick! Yay to updating more~! I wanted to get this chapter out before Christmas! (I succeeded by a day, yay!) By the way, in the beginning you'll probably be all "What does this have to do with Apollo and Trucy and all?" But you'll see by the middle! :) Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Found

"W-who are you?" Thalassa gulped, trying desperately to get her arm out of his grasp to knock him out.

"You know who I am. That's all I'm going to say about that. Don't be afraid, I'm not going to kill you. Just hide you away for a long, long time," The attacker tugged at Thalassa's arm and started pulling her toward the door. Thalassa shrieked and squinted in the dark, looking for some type of weapon. She grabbed a toaster with her free hand and flung it by the cord at the attacker's head, as hard as she could. The man stumbled and let go of her arm. She took the toaster and hit him with it until he collapsed. She wanted to see his face but was too scared. So instead she threw the toaster on the ground and ran away from her apartment, never wanting to look back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phoenix sat on the couch of the agency, reading one of Mia's old law books. He needed to study up to retake the bar exam after all. Trucy was upstairs, she'd been up there ever since Matt threw ice cream on his foot and ran away. Earlier, Phoenix had tried to talk to her through the door, only to receive the music from her computer blasting louder as a reply. Now everything was quiet except for the thunder and the pitter-patter of rain. Suddenly Phoenix heard a loud knocking from the door, loud and persistent knocking. He got up and opened the door, not bothering to look through the peep hole since the person on the other side sounded rushed. A shocked and shaking Thalassa fell in Phoenix's arms. Phoenix just stared at her, to surprised to say anything for the first minute.

"Thalassa! What's wrong? What happened?" Phoenix said after a minute.

Thalassa tried to answer but just ended up crying harder. Phoenix closed the door and brought Thalassa onto the couch and handed her some tissues from the coffee table.

"What happened?" Phoenix asked gently, hoping that she would reply. She just shivered and looked at the tissue.

"I'll go get you a blanket," Phoenix said when he touched her arm, ice cold from the rain. He went up the stairs and looked in the closet in the back of the hallway for a blanket.

_Ugh, I should really clean out this closet, I can't find anything! _He thought when a book fell on his head.

"Daddy? Is someone downstairs?"

Phoenix spun around to face his daughter in her footed pajamas. "T-Trucy! I thought that you were sleeping..."

"No," Trucy rolled her eyes. "It's only eight o'clock. You know I go to sleep at ten. Anyway, who's downstairs?"

"Oh, uh," Phoenix grabbed the blanket from the closet. "It's just Lamiroir."

"Lamiroir? Ooh, I want to see her! I haven't seen her in two months!" Trucy took off running down the hall.

"Trucy, wait! She's, uh, very delicate right now."

"So what? I'll go comfort her then!" Trucy turned the corner and ran down the stairs, Phoenix ran after her.

"Lamiroir! Lamiroir! Are you okay?" Trucy shouted while running down the stairs. She stopped when she stood in front of the couch, staring at Thalassa. Trucy cocked her head and stared at her for a few minutes and Thalassa stared back. Phoenix was behind the couch with the blanket clutched in his hands, staring dumbly at the wall.

"I- I know who you are," Trucy stammered, taking a step back.

Thalassa wiped her eyes and tried to smile, pretending she had no idea what Trucy was talking about. "Yes Trucy, I'm Lamiroir. I just got surgery a month ago, so I can see. I got my memory back three weeks ago. It's good to see your face, Trucy."

"You don't have to pretend, I _know _who you are." Trucy walked over to a Troupe Gramarye poster on the wall and pointed to the woman between Zak and Valant. "You're her. Except you're much older."

"Ehehe," Thalassa blushed. "They say everyone has a twin. I could just be that woman's twin."

"I'm not falling for that," Trucy shook her head and lifted her magic hat, revealing the picture she took from Apollo's apartment under it. She thrust the photo into Thalassa's hands. Thalassa stared at the photo, the photo she took twenty one years ago of her holding baby Apollo a few days before she was forced to give him to the orphanage. She told the orphanage people to keep that photo with him.

"Look at what she's wearing," Trucy pointed to woman's wrists. "Two bracelets. Apollo has one. But," Trucy pointed to the bracelet on Thalassa's wrist, "you have the other."

Thalassa gulped and faced Trucy. "It's true, I am Thalassa Gramarye. You are my daughter, a-and Apollo is my son," she bowed her head and stared at the rug.

Trucy stepped back and leaned against the wall. She then began to cry, hearing Thalassa actually say it was so much different. It made it one hundred percent true, and now she knows her mother was not killed by Zak and Valant, but lived, and ended up in Borginia, probably Magnifi Gramarye sent her there, so she couldn't be killed by magic. Thalassa got up from her spot on the couch and wrapped her arms around Trucy, patting her back. She wanted to comfort her daughter but didn't know how. Trucy was too weak to push her away, so she leaned into the hug. Phoenix took Thalassa's spot on the couch and stared at the mother and daughter reunion, wondering where this left him with Trucy.

"N-No," Trucy pushed Thalassa away and wiped her eyes. "I need to call someone first." She picked up her phone off the floor and scrolled through the contacts, looking for Apollo's name. When she found it, she pressed the phone to her ear, praying that he'll answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apollo was sitting at the table of his apartment, eating the leftover pizza from his dinner with Trucy last night. He took off all the mushrooms and threw them away. They were Trucy's favorite topping, and they reminded him of her, so he couldn't eat them. He was too mad at Trucy and Mr. Wright to think of them. When his phone started to ring, he dug it out of his back pocket and looked at the screen. Trucy. He threw the phone onto the table, not wanting to talk to her. _She should know better than to call me now, I thought she was smart. _But, he had a nagging feeling to pick up the phone. He knew that she wouldn't call at a time like this unless it was something really important. He sighed and picked up the phone.

"Trucy, you know better than to call at a time like this. Is it important?"

"I know, I'm sorry. But it is really important! I found her."

"You found who?"

"_Her. _Our mother."

**Merry Christmas everybody (unless you celebrate something else. If you do, than have a happy day anyway :3) I know this isn't to Christmas-y but eh, whatever. Please review! 3**


	7. Not Pleased

**Argh! Late update... What the hell happened to my New Year's resolution? Meh, whatever... This was meant to be uploaded on Friday (two weeks ago), but the power went out thanks to winter storm Nemo, (Why does it have to have that name?) The power was out for 44 hours and it was so cold that I could see my breath in the house! Ahem, sorry for my rambling. Just to let everyone know, I don't support Trolly. I'm just writing this for a good old fashioned family/drama story. Now that that's cleared up, enjoy this chapter!**

**Thank you to Macabre Beauty, Cyberchao X, and ivyclan moonblossom for reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Not Pleased

"What!? Where? When? Wait, who? Who is it!?"

"Polly, calm down. She's down at the agency, come on over!" Trucy hastily replied.

Apollo didn't even waste time to say goodbye and just hung up the phone, shoving it into his pocket. He didn't bother to put anything away and just grabbed his house keys and ran out the door. He fast-walked to the agency until there was one block left and he slowed his walking to a crawl.

_Wait a minute, do I really want to go through with this? Do I really want to meet her? What would I do? Would I yell? Would I be happy? Nngh... I really don't know..._

Apollo finally reached the agency and sighed, putting his hand on the door knob.

_Well, I guess it's time to find out, _he thought.

He didn't bother knocking and flung open the door to find Phoenix sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Apollo glanced around the room and cautiously approached him.

"Mr. Wright...?" He said slowly.

Phoenix quickly looked up and forced a smile. "Uh, hey Apollo!" He tried to grin wider, but his smile didn't reach his eyes.

Apollo eyes him curiously. "A-are you alright?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine."

"OK then, well where are Trucy and my... y'kno-"

"They're in the kitchen," Phoenix slumped down lower in his seat and waved his hand toward the door to the kitchen.

"Well, thank you," Apollo said. Phoenix was silent while Apollo was walking toward the door.

_I wonder what's up with him? Meh... whatever. I don't care, I just want to meet this woman._

Apollo swung open the kitchen door and found Trucy sitting at the table looking down and tracing some groves in the table with her finger. A woman with light brown hair was also sitting at the table with her back turned toward the door. Neither glanced toward the door when he entered. Apollo slowly walked toward the table, studying the woman's face.

_Hmm... Aqua colored brooch... Seems familiar. Light brown hair... The style seems familiar, too. That eye color... No..._

Apollo took a step back, "Y-YOU?"

Thalassa slowly lifted her chin trying to look into Apollo's cold, dark glare, "H-hey, Apollo."

"You... It was you all this time, Lamiroir?" Apollo balled his hands into fists, his voice getting louder. "You've had your surgery over a month ago, and you didn't even have the decency to tell me or _her_?" Apollo gestured toward Trucy who now had her attention fixed on Apollo and her mother. "What is wrong with you? I thought you were a kind woman with no memory or sight. But when you gain _both _of them back you don't tell you son and daughter that you're their mother?"

"Polly, don't be so hard on her!" Trucy broke in, trying to keep her composure. "She _is _our mother after all, and she-"

"Oh, no Trucy. With you it's different. She didn't leave you by choice. She was shot, lost her vision and memory. I have no idea _how _she ended up in Borginia, but that doesn't matter. But she left me _by choice,_" Apollo pointed his finger at Thalassa accusingly. "And she-"

"Apollo, please. You don't understand," Thalassa interrupted.

Apollo turned around to face her, "No, I understand completely. You were just TOO LAZY to take care of me!"

"N-No! You don't know what I've been through! You don't know-"

"Please, you have no idea what _I've _been through," he leaned towards her, "What _YOU PUT ME THROUGH!_"

Thalassa let out a shriek, "No, I didn't d-"

"Polly, leave her alone! She didn't do anything to deserve this!"

"She didn't do anything?" Apollo slammed his fists on the table out of habit. "Dammit Trucy, you'll never understand!" Trucy and Thalassa turned toward the door when Phoenix came in, but Apollo ignored him. "But... I can make her understand," Apollo leaned toward her again. Thalassa feared for the worst and shied her chair farther away from him. Phoenix went around and grabbed Apollo's wrists and put them behind his back.

"Mr. Wright! Let go of me!" Apollo tried to free himself from Phoenix's grasp.

"I'm sorry, Apollo. But I don't want anybody to get hurt here."

"I wasn't going to touch her!"

"Yeah... I know from personal experience that you know how to pack a punch when angry and I'm not willing to risk that right now."

"I'm serious though!" He again tried to free himself.

"Look, you just need to calm down. I know this isn't easy for you but-"

"You don't know anything either, Mr. Wright!" Apollo interrupted. Phoenix just sighed and decided not to say anything else.

Sensing that everything was going to get better, Thalassa got up from her chair and walked toward Apollo, putting her hand gently on his face.

"I can't imagine what has happened to you these past twenty years, and I would like to know someday... But I'm sorry. I know you don't understand my actions, but I wasn't lazy to take care of you, honest. I wouldn't abandon you, my son," Apollo gritted his teeth when he heard the word 'son.' "for something as simple as 'being lazy,' as you put it. You don't understand yet," Thalassa's smile started to waver. "But you will when you have your own kids."

Phoenix, Trucy, and Thalassa all stared at Apollo, awaiting his reaction. Apollo just suck in a breath and said as calmly as he could: "If I ever had my own kids, I would never put them through what you had put me through, no matter how incapable I was of taking care of them."

Apollo suddenly felt like he had finally lost all energy and once again tried to free himself of Phoenix's grasp. Phoenix let go, knowing that Apollo was calm enough not to do any harm. Apollo left the kitchen and Trucy followed him.

"Polly, you can't leave yet!"

"Why not? I'm done here Trucy. I need to be alone for awhile."

"But you're always alone! That can't be good for you!"

"I'm used to it," Apollo gestured toward the kitchen door. "Blame her," With that, Apollo walked out of the agency.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the kitchen, Thalassa slumped down in her chair, defeated. "That didn't go well. I didn't know he had such a temper. I feel like I'm never going to be able to know him like I want to."

Phoenix leaned against the wall and put his hands in his pockets. "Don't worry about it, he can get out of control at times... But he's a good kid. He'll come around eventually."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter! This chapter was actually really hard to write! I feel as if Apollo's emotions didn't really fit with his character. I tried my best not to make him too OOC, and I'm not sure if I did a good job or not. With Phoenix also, I felt as though as if he's a little out of character himself. I don't think he would so hobo-ish in this situation like he is in AJ... I'm just not really sure. But I do think I got Trucy's character down to pat. Hooray! She's just way too easy to right for! :) Please review!**


	8. Living With It

**Here is chapter eight! Only about 4 or 5 more chapters to this story, guys! I'm going to be pretty happy when I finish this considering that it's been 8 months and I'm only on chapter 8. Whatever, hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Thank you to Natgirl103 for reviewing. Love you Cuz!**

Chapter 8: Living With It

Trucy awoke early in the morning and found Thalassa in the kitchen making pancakes.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" Trucy asked sleepily.

Thalassa flipped over a pancake. "Mr. Wright let me stay here after he heard what happened at my apartment."

"Oh, what happened?"

"Uhh, well..." Thalassa got some cinnamon and shook some into the batter. "I was outside on my porch, writing. When I got inside someone was in my apartment... So I managed to get away and come here," she said with a shiver at remembering what happened the night before.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! Are you OK? Were you scared?" Trucy asked.

"I'm OK now; though it _was _a little bit frightening. It's OK though, I'm just happy that I'm here and making breakfast for my daughter!" Thalassa smiled brightly. She knew she was treading on thin ice just by saying that; but she was willing to risk it since Trucy would never get as angry as Apollo would.

"Hehe, I'm sure the pancakes are going to be great! Thanks, mommy!"

"Woah, you're ready to start calling me 'mommy' already?" Thalassa asked, a little shocked.

"Yeah..." Trucy crossed her arms. "It's a little weird but you _are _my mommy, so I'll have to get used to it eventually," Trucy grinned and bounced a little on her toes.

"Haha, I like the way you think, Trucy!" Thalassa set down a plate of pancakes in front of Trucy along with a bottle of syrup.

"Thanks!" Trucy said brightly and started pouring the syrup onto her pancakes. While Trucy was starting to eat her pancakes, the door opened and Phoenix stumbled into the kitchen. It took a few seconds for him to realize what was going on around him.

"...Pancakes? I thought I smelled something weird..." Phoenix yawned and went to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of grape juice. "Thalassa, you do know that you didn't need to make pancakes, right?"

"I know, but I really wanted to make breakfast for my daughter! Isn't that what every mom wants to do? Make breakfast for their kids?"

A look of sadness flashed across his face, but he took a gulp of grape juice to hide it. "Uh, sure... I guess."

Trucy got up and put her plate in the sink. "That was great, mommy!"

Phoenix sputtered and started to choke on his grape juice; breaking into a horrible coughing fit. Trucy went over to him and started patting his back.

"Oh my gosh! Daddy, are you OK?"

"I'm... fine! I just... need.. to.. get to... the... bathroom!" Phoenix managed to sputter and he ran off to the bathroom.

"Hmm, I wonder why he started choking like that?" Trucy wondered out loud.

Thalassa grinned, she knew exactly why Phoenix started choking but decided not to say anything.

"Anyways, I'm going to go to Polly's place right now."

"A-Are you sure you should go there?" Thalassa asked nervously. "Are you going to be alright? He's a little... Aggressive."

"Polly? Nah... He's a totally teddy bear! Hehe, he was just really mad yesterday; that's all! I just need to make sure he's OK..." Trucy gathered her belongings and headed for the door. "Bye mommy! Make sure to tell daddy where I went!" Trucy waved and walked out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trucy knocked sharply on the door of Apollo's apartment. This was the fourth time that she knocked and no one came to the door. She was about to give up, but put her hand on the doorknob, turning it slowly. _Click!_

_Wow, Polly really needs to secure his apartment! Hehe, lucky it's just me and not Mr. Edgeworth's assistant that daddy told me about a while ago._

Trucy stepped into the dark apartment, all the shades were down, making the apartment look very dark except for the slits of sunlight coming through the sides. The refrigerator hummed and the light from a fire alarm blinked ominously.

_Hmm, I really shouldn't be here; Polly needs to get his beauty sleep, after all!_

Trucy walked farther into the apartment and soon entered the living room and found Apollo sitting on the couch, staring at her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I just wanted to check up on you to see if you were OK!"

Apollo grumbled, "I'm not a baby. You shouldn't have come in here without my permission."

"Well you should've opened the door!" Trucy put her hands on her hips.

"Well I didn't want to open the door for a reason!" Apollo stood up from his spot on the couch. "I just want to be alone."

"Polly, it's not good to be alone," Trucy sighed.

Apollo sank back down on the couch. "Please Trucy, go home. Talk to her. You're obviously taking this way better than I am."

"Polly, I can't just leave you alone! That wouldn't be very nice of me." Trucy sat down on the couch. "I talked to mommy this morning, she made pancakes for breakfast!"

Apollo scoffed, "You're calling her that already?"

"Yep!"

_Wow, this girl is doing waaay better than I am... I feel like I would never call her "mother." Ever. _Apollo thought.

"Wow, anyway, what was she doing staying at the agency?"

"Oh... Uh, she sort of had an incident at her house. That's why she came to the agency in the first place."

"W-what happened?"

"Someone broke into her house and tried to kidnap her or something..." Trucy trailed off and glanced over at Apollo. He bit his lip and she could see a small bit of worry clouded in his eyes.

"She's not going there anytime soon, is she?"

"I-I really don't know."

Suddenly, Apollo's phone starts to ring. He reaches for it on the coffee tabled and flips it open, lifting the phone to his ear.

"Hello? ...Yes, yes," there was a long pause and Trucy cocked her head at him curiously. "W-what? I'm so sorry! ...I'll be right there, don't worry!" Terror filled his eyes and he hung up the phone.

"What is it, Polly?"

"Please Trucy, leave now! I really have to go!" Apollo stood up quickly.

"What was it, Apollo? Tell me!"

"Maybe later, but I really have to go!" Apollo went to his bedroom and quickly shut the door. Trucy stood in the middle of the living room for a minute, and then left.

_What just happened? I hope everything is OK..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trucy walked into the agency and found Phoenix sitting on the couch in front of the TV, angrily pressing buttons on the remote.

"What's wrong, daddy?" Trucy asked.

"Thalassa left a DVD in the player and I can't figure out how to get it out. What's even worse is it's in Portuguese!"

"She knows Portuguese too?"

"I guess so. Why else would she be watching a Portuguese DVD?" Phoenix and Trucy stared at the TV for a moment, listening to the language that neither could understand.

"Ooh, who's that guy?" Trucy asked, pointing at a guy on the TV.

"Oh, uh, that someone named..." Phoenix picked up the DVD, looking at the guy's name. "Tiago Almeida; she said that he is her favorite actor."

"Oh well, I don't blame her! He's cute!"

"Uh..."

"Here," Trucy went over and pressed a button on the player, ejecting the DVD.

"Wow... I-I tried that!" Phoenix said, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Hehe daddy, good thing you didn't get into a job with technology! Ah, anyway, where's mommy?"

"Uh, Thalassa, you mean? She said that she was going to the grocery store and then stopping by her house."

"W-what? You let her go to her house after what happened to her last night?" Trucy said angrily.

"Well, I can't control her! She's a grown woman and can make her decisions. She's even older than me."

"But you should've went with her!" Trucy argued.

"Like I said, I can't control her and I'm not going to act like a... Attachment or something."

Phoenix and Trucy stayed in silence, staring at the blank TV until her broke the silence again.

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

**Well , that's it for this chapter! It's just a filler chapter, pretty much. The Portuguese thing in the end is going to be important in future chapters. I know Thalassa knows Borginian, but I don't even know if that a real language; and if it is, I don't know anything about it. With Portuguese, I'm Portuguese and currently learning the language so that's obviously a better choice! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	9. Searching

**Thank you to Smusher6 and supersexyghotmew95 for reviewing!**

Chapter 9: Searching

It was 7:30 pm and Thalassa still hasn't come back to the agency. Trucy was getting really worried and was pacing around the house, asking Phoenix the same question every few minutes.

"Daddy, where is she?" Trucy asked for the umpteenth time.

"I don't know Truce," Phoenix glanced up from the law book he was trying to read. "Tell you what, if she isn't back by nine o'clock then we'll go look for her."

"But daddyyy!" Trucy whined. "She left at eight-thirty in the morning! She should be back by now! Waiting until nine o'clock is too long. That's an hour and a half from now!"

"Trucy," Phoenix sighed. "She's a grown woman, she knows how to take care of herself."

Trucy stopped her pacing and spun around to face him, her hands clutching the fabric of her cape. "Don't you care about her?"

Phoenix sighed and set his law book down on the coffee table. "Of course I care about her, but as I said before, there's no possible way to control anybody; whether it's for their good or not. Trust me, I know from experience."

"B-But, I need to make sure she's OK..." Trucy replied quietly, her eyes glancing down at the carpet.

Phoenix got up and walked over to her. He sighed once again, he hated seeing her so sad. She was usually a bright ball of energy, but whenever she showed sadness he himself got sad. Sometimes he thinks that he wasn't cut out for this whole "parenting" thing. "Alright Trucy, if she doesn't come back in half an hour then we'll go look for her. Alright?"

"Okay, thanks daddy," Trucy said, giving her father a hug. Phoenix returned the hug but Trucy quickly pulled away. "I need to go upstairs and make sure I look OK! I'll be right back!" Trucy ran up the stairs and Phoenix went back over to the couch and picked up his book.

"Girls."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Apollo entered his dark apartment and switched on the lights. He let his eyes adjust to the brightness before opening the fridge to find something to eat. While pulling some ham out of the fridge to make a ham and cheese sandwich, there was a knock on the door.

"I hope it's not Trucy again..." Apollo muttered to himself. He opened the door and no one was there. "Ugh, I hate it when people ding-dong dit... Huh?" Apollo stopped and bent down, picking up a letter off of the doorstep. He looked around and saw nobody. Shrugging, he unfolded the paper.

_"For your own safety, kill her now before it's too late," _Apollo read off the letter. Below was a picture of Trucy. "What the hell? What kind of sick joke is _this_?" Apollo muttered to himself. He looked up, figuring that whoever left the letter on the doorstep was hiding somewhere. "No, I won't kill her, and I won't kill anyone else for that matter!" Apollo yelled. He stepped back inside and slammed the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on daddy! Let's go!"

"In a minute Trucy," Phoenix said.

"But it's already eight o'clock! We need to go look for her now," Trucy insisted.

"Alright, alright," Phoenix chuckled. "Just let me put on my jacket." Phoenix shrugged on his jacket and Trucy ran over and zipped it up for him. She then grabbed him by the elbow and brought him outside. "Gee Truce, we didn't need to be _that _fast," Phoenix remarked, looking at Trucy.

"Yes we did! Anyway, where is mommy's house?"

Phoenix looked away for a moment, trying to hide the brief look of sadness that crossed his face when she called Thalassa "mommy." "To be honest, I don't know her address..."

"What do you mean that you don't know her address? Daddy, how are we supposed to find her now?"

"Hey hey, calm down. I don't the number to her house but I _do _know the street. I guess we can knock on people's doors and ask them where the new neighbor lives..."

"OK... So what street is it?" Trucy asked.

"It's Hope Street. Y'know, where they have that Hope Diner that has some weird slogan that's like 'Don't be a dope, eat at the hope!'" Phoenix explained.

"Ohh, _that _place! OK! That's not too far from here. Now come on, let's go!" They started to walk down the street. "Daddy, what's going to happen now?" Trucy asked as they were crossing the street.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Y'know... Am I going to stay with you, or live with mommy?" Trucy asked curiously. Phoenix looked away for a moment and looked back at her, the light from the street lamps framing her face.

"I don't know."

"Aww, are you sad daddy?" Trucy asked.

"...Honestly Trucy, I am," He answered.

"Don't worry about it, everything will work out."

"Yeah, sure..." Phoenix answered, unconvinced.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apollo was eating his ham and cheese sandwich and was interrupted with a knock on the door.

_I hope it's not another letter..._

Apollo went over to the door and swung it open. Klavier was standing there, the look on his face was one that Apollo never seen before.

"K-Klavier? Are you OK?" Apollo asked, concern filling his eyes.

"No." Klavier said. Apollo just stared at him for a few seconds looked at him expectantly. "Apollo, can I come in?" Klavier said with an annoyed tone.

_W-What? He didn't say 'no' in German? He didn't call me Herr Forehead? _

Apollo shook his head and Klavier raised an eyebrow.

"S-Sure. Come on in."

Klavier brushed passed him and went into his apartment; Apollo shut the door and followed him.

"So, what's wrong?" Apollo asked.

"You _know _what's wrong!" Klavier's reply came quickly.

"...I know, I was just _there. _But why are you back here now? Did you find something new? If you did you could've just called me..."

"This cannot be discussed over the phone! You never know who can be listening!"

Apollo rolled his eyes. "You're just being paranoid."

"I am not!" Klavier argued.

"Alright, alright," Apollo sighed. "Just tell me what you wanted to tell me in the first place."

"Right..." Klavier sat down at the table and Apollo went back to his sandwich. "Alright, we found more fingerprints, and they were Trucy's-"

"Oh no..."

"_But_," Klavier glared at him, "we found someone else's fingerprints."

"Really? That's good then!" Apollo grinned a little. "Whose were they?"

"I don't know yet. The people down at the lab are analyzing it now."

_...I wonder why he is so upset and worried? This isn't related to him. At least with me, Trucy is my... Sister. There's something he's not telling me._

"Anyway," Klavier continued. "We cannot tell Herr Wright or Trucy anything."

"But-"

"Nein. It'll just be for now; until we really know what's going on."

"But Trucy-"

"Will be fine," Klavier finished Apollo's sentence.

"No, what I was _going _to say is that I think someone really wants to get rid of Trucy right now," Apollo glared at Klavier.

"...What do you mean?" Klavier asked suspiciously. Apollo dug out a sheet of paper from his pocket and unfolded it, handing it to Klavier. Klavier's eyes quickly read over the words on the page, his eyes opening wide at the end. "Herr Forehead, where did you get this?" He said slowly.

"I was sitting here eating my sandwich and there was a knock on the door. I went to go open the door and that letter was on the doorstep," Apollo shrugged and looked away.

"Hmm, I think we should ask meine lie- uh, I mean Ema to fingerprint this."

Apollo shrugged again. "You can if you want, but I doubt you'll find anything. Since the person didn't even leave us any of his handwriting he wouldn't be dumb enough to touch the paper with his bare hands. I don't think fingerprinting paper would work anyway."

"Better to be safe than sorry..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello? You guys better not be any of those brats who always try to sell me chocolates."

"Uh, hi. We're not here to sell chocolates," Phoenix said awkwardly and scratched at the back of his neck. "We were wondering where the-"

"Hey, you look pretty familiar..." The man who opened the door squinted at Phoenix.

_Damn, I was hoping this wasn't going to happen._

Ever since Phoenix had gotten disbarred seven years ago, everywhere he went he at least saw one person gave him dirty looks and whispered to whoever was nearby about the "rotten lying ex-lawyer."

"Ahem, I'm sure it's just your imagination. Anyway, me and my daughter here were wondering where the new neighbor around here liv-"

"Hey! You're Phoenix Wright! Yeah, I saw you on TV a few weeks ago!" The man scowled and pointed at the street. "You don't know how much I hate hypocrites and liars like you! I wouldn't help you if my life depended on it," The man gestured at Trucy. "That girl deserves a better father than you, hmph." The man backed up and slammed the door. Phoenix and Trucy stared at the door for a few moments in shock until Trucy tugged on the sleeve of Phoenix's coat.

"Daddy, why was that man so angry at you? You were proven innocent of that stuff!" Trucy questioned.

Phoenix shook his head. "I don't know. Some people just never learn to accept the truth. C'mon, let's go ask the people next door." Trucy was about to say something else but Phoenix already turned away and began walking to the house next door. Trucy frowned and followed him. Phoenix walked up to the door and knocked. A woman with a red hair in an afro opened the door.

"Alright, what do ya'll want? You better not be no Jehovah Witn- Aw hey, it's you! The spiky-haired lawyer!"

"L-Lotta?"

"That's right! I'm glad ya'll remember me!"

_Well, you're pretty hard to forget with that big afro and thick accent of yours... _

"Hey, so who's that gal you've got there?" Lotta asked, gesturing at Trucy.

"I'm Trucy Wright!"

"Wright, eh?" Apparently, she made no connection to Phoenix's last name. "Surprised, you ain't no Fey. Hey, whatever happened to that Maya gal anyway? I've never seen ya' without her, well not since she got kidnapped, y'know?"

"Uhh," Phoenix looked away for a moment. "She had to go back to Kurain and be master and... yeah. Anyway, we would like to know where-"

"Oh, I see how it is! Don't want to talk with the southerner, eh? Hmph, fine! So be it!"

_Sigh, still the same old Lotta._

"Lotta, please, it's really important!"

"Alright, alright! What do you take me for, anyway?" Lotta pouted.

"...Right. We would like to know where the new neighbor lives."

"New neighbor...? Oh! You mean the one with all those ruffles and frilly stuff on her dress? Sure, she lives across the street, a few houses down, y'know? Oh, and het house is the only one with a red roof; as red as my hair!"

_That's one red roof!_

"Alright, thank you Lotta," Phoenix waved his hand and began to walk away.

"OK, bye for now! Make sure ya'll come back to visit!" Lotta called.

_Oh, yeah. I'll be _sure _to visit._

"Bye!" said Trucy, and Lotta closed the door. Phoenix and Trucy were crossing the street when Trucy asked, "Daddy, how do you know that lady?"

"I know her from my lawyer days, I had to deal with her for three of my cases," Phoenix replied.

"Wow, she sure got around!"

"She's a photographer and wanted to get a bunch of weird scoops."

"Hee, well I want to visit her again! She seemed nice!"

"Yeah... Nice... Oh, look we're at Thalassa's house," Phoenix said, pointing at the red roof.

Trucy looked up and ran toward the front door, knocking on it eagerly. "Mommy! Are you there? Please open up!" Phoenix walked toward the door and waited before knocking again.

"Thalassa, you there?" He called out, giving three short knocks. Nothing.

"D-Daddy? Can we do something...?" Trucy pleaded.

"I can break the door down. I've done it a few times..." Phoenix glanced up at the door and slammed his body against it until it broke free from the hinges. Trucy ran in, switching on the light and gasped in shock. There was blood- old and fresh blood, stained all over the floors. A few items like toasters and flower vases were strewn about and also caked in blood. Phoenix came in rubbing his back and winced when he saw the scene. Trucy began to cry and Phoenix took out his phone.

"Yes, hello. I have an emergency..."

**This hiatus was brought to you by, Professor Layton! Yes, I've actually never played any of the Professor Layton games but I figured that if Professor Layton VS. Ace Attorney **_**does **_**get released to America (it better) I should play the Layton games to. Why not? It's not like I have anything better to do! OK, so maybe I do but that's beside the point. I'm on Unwound Future now... Ahem, anyway so this is the longest chapter by far! 2,076 words! By the way Ivyclan Moonblossom, how's you know that I was going with the whole kidnap Thalassa thing? :) Haha, thanks for reading and please review!**


	10. For Tomorrows

Chapter 10: For Tomorrows

Phoenix leaned against the siding of Thalassa's house, trying to comfort Trucy. A bunch of officers were inside the house examining the scene. Ema came out of the house and gave Phoenix and Trucy a frown.

"Well Mr. Wright, I'm sure you already know, since you're no idiot, that this is classified as a kidnapping."

Phoenix nodded and Trucy sniffed. "Y-You're going to make sure that you find her, right?" Trucy asked.

"Of course we are!" Ema said, fiddling with the ends of her hair. "What kind of police do you take us for?" She snapped.

"Eeek! I-I'm sorry. I just really wanted to make sure that someone was going to find her or else..." Trucy trailed off and began to sob.

"Ema!" Phoenix said, giving Ema a warning tone and glaring at her.

"Ugh, I'm sorry! I'm just in a really bad mood today!" Ema took out her bag of snackoos and began munching on them. "I'm tired, I haven't _stopped _working at all, not even a break for lunch. I'm hungry and to top it all off my stupid fop of a boss hasn't given me today's paperwork, so now I'm going to have to do double tomorrow. Where can that stupid fop be? Not that I really care or anything, the less I see of him, the better."

"Uhh, right." Phoenix muttered, looking down at Trucy. Trucy wiped her eyes.

"Since you're going to find her, I want to help!"

Ema was quite shocked at the amount of determination in Trucy's voice. She stared at Trucy for a moment and then shifted her gaze to Phoenix for some sort of conformation. Phoenix just shrugged.

"Well, I guess you can if you really want to..." Ema trailed off, hoping that Trucy would change her mind. She really didn't want to play babysitter for a fifteen year old. Instead, Trucy nodded eagerly and Ema let out a sigh. "Fine, I guess we'll start tomorrow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Apollo's apartment, Klavier took out his cell phone to call Ema.

"Really, I think you're going to waste your time calling her. She's not going to find anything and she's going to get really mad," Apollo warned.

Klavier simply shrugged and scrolled through his contacts, finding hers he pressed it to his ear.

"Well it's not-" Apollo was interrupted by Klavier holding up his finger.

"Yes, fräulein..." Klavier said smoothly. Apollo could hear Ema's voice through the phone but couldn't make out what she was saying. "Ja, sorry about that. Some... important things had come up... Ja, I know. Listen, I need you to... What? What happened?" Apollo noticed the panic seep into Klavier's usually calm voice. He tried desperately to hear what Ema was saying.

"Nein... that can't be! Mein Gött... You'll be investigating tomorrow?... Huh? Nein! You _cannot _take her!... I do not care what Herr Wright said! No Ema, you really can't take her," Klavier glanced at Apollo's letter, panic flooding through him. "...Fine, I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to tell Herr Wright anything; OK?.. Then no. I will not- nein, I _cannot _tell you... Why? Ha, why? It's for their own safety. Trust me, it's better that they don't know... Fine, auf wiedersehen," he hung up.

"What happened?" Apollo immediately asked, concern filling his eyes.

"What a mess!" Klavier exclaimed, resting his head in his hands. "There's been a kidnapping-"

"Another one?" Apollo asked, interrupting.

"Ja, another one," he glanced up and began searching his pockets for his keys. "They'll be investigating tomorrow. But the bad thing is that Trucy's involved..."

"What? Her fingerprints weren't found anywhere; were they?"

"Nein," Klavier confirmed. "not yet anyway... Ema's allowing her to help investigate tomorrow."

"Wait, what? Why would she let that happen?" Apollo asked curiously.

Klavier paused from his key-searching and looked Apollo straight in the eye. "She has a... relation to the kidnapping victim. "

"Huh? Oh no... Don't tell me that i-it's Mr. Wright..." Apollo stammered.

"Nein, it's not him." Klavier sighed. "...It's Thalassa Gramarye."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten o'clock pm. Trucy finally fell asleep and Phoenix was in the kitchen rummaging through the cupboards for something to eat. He heard the door to the agency open and he immediately knew who was walking through the door, Sure enough, Apollo walked into the kitchen and came up to him.

"Have you gone insane?" Apollo whispered angrily.

Phoenix didn't understand what Apollo was talking about but answered nonetheless, "I'm perfectly sane, mind you."

"You sure about that?" Apollo questioned; accusation in his voice.

"Of course I am. Why do you ask?"

"...Answer me this. Why are you letting Trucy help investigate Thalassa's kidnapping?"

Phoenix chuckled lightly and grabbed a tub of butter from the refrigerator. "That's what this is about? By the way, you shouldn't call her Thalassa. She is your mother."

"Answer. The. Question!" Apollo spat out, trying his very best to control his anger.

Phoenix grabbed a spoon from the drawer and spun around to give Apollo a slightly stern look. "She wants to find to find her mother. Do you understand that? I do not see a problem with letting her do so. You take her on investigations all the time and nothing ever happens."

"B-But this is different! This is _kidnapping _case! And- what the hell are you doing?" Apollo stared. Phoenix was sitting on the counter eating butter straight from the container.

"Eating butter," Phoenix replied nonchalantly.

"That's disgusting. Not to mention that that can give you a heart attack."

"Anyway," Phoenix ignored Apollo's heart attack comment. "kidnapping cases are not _that _much different. Back when I was a lawyer, my assistant got kidnapped and I took her eight year old cousin and nothing happ-"

"You took an _eight _year old on an investigation? Were you out of your mind?"

"No, I wasn't. My point is that nothing happened to Pearls and we got Maya back. Trucy is going to be fine. Ema is a very responsible girl and I know she won't let anything happen to her."

"But what if someone gets knocked out from behind or-"

"Apollo, you're being way too paranoid and thinking through it too much."

"You're not being careful enough! Isn't it better to be safe than sorry?"

"Yes, but that isn't always the right thing to do."

"...You are a terrible father." Apollo said bluntly. Phoenix immediately paused what he was doing. "You leave Trucy alone or with me half of the time so you can do whatever you do, It seems like you don't care what she's doing most of the time. You're letting her investigate a kidnapping case, and now look at what you're doing! You're eating butter, which _everybody _knows it can cause heart attacks. Do you want to kill yourself early and leave Trucy without a father again? Do you?"

Phoenix finally looked up and for the first time ever Apollo saw sadness and hurt in his eyes. Apollo was filled with instant regret and he wanted to take back all that he said, but it was too last. "No, Mr. Wright... that's not what I... I'm sorry." He tried, he then took a step back. "You don't understand why I'm so..." Phoenix looked back down at the butter and began to put the lid back on. His silence was making Apollo nervous. "Look, maybe I should-"

"Apollo, it's OK. You spoke your mind. I can respect that," Phoenix finally spoke.

"No, it's not alright and I'm sorry. I'm gonna get going; but answer me this. Are you still going to let Trucy help investigate tomorrow?"

Phoenix leaned against the refrigerator door. "Yes."

Apollo nodded sadly. "Alright. Have a good night."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Apollo's apartment, Apollo called Klavier.

"Hallo Herr Forehead. Did you convince Herr Wright to not let Trucy help investigate tomorrow?"

"No, but don't worry. I'm going to also help investigate tomorrow to protect Trucy. Not to mention that I want to find Thalassa too."


End file.
